Aunque no te pueda ver
by o0 HiKari 0o
Summary: SONG FIC ... Los pensamientos de Ichigo después de todo este tiempo sin Rukia , su vida ya no es igual , ¿es esto lo que en verdad quería? ...contiene spoilers del manga así que están advertidos XD


**Holaaa ¿cuanto tiempo? Jaja he estado con muy poca imaginación y mucha flojera, pero aquí vengo de nuevo y ahora con un song fic yay O , la cancion es de Alex Ubago, se llama Aunque no te pueda ver, y pues espero les guste ^^ gracias a la ratera , digo a Maiichu14 por la inspiración XD jaja Disclaimer: BLEACH no me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción XD pero si me los quieren dar , yo con gusto acepto :D**

* * *

Y todo comenzó con aquel trágico día…

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila yo haré canciones para ver__  
__si así consigo hacerte sonreír..._

Después de todo lo que había pasado ,después de que me desmaye , lo primero que vi fue a mis amigos rodeándome y en especial a ti , que me mirabas con tanta preocupación pero a la vez aliviada , yo pretendí ser fuerte para no preocuparte aun mas…

_Si lo que quieres es huir, camina yo haré canciones para ver__  
__si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir..._

Y cuando por fin me di cuenta de que todo desaparecía para mi , bueno en realidad tu eras la que desaparecía , pero para mi tu lo eres todo…no sé como hare para sobrevivir sin ti a partir de ahora…

_No tengo más motivos para darte que éste miedo que me da__  
__el no volver a verte nunca más..._

Muero de miedo por dentro, de pensar en que no te veré nunca más ,que nunca podre decirte todo lo que siento por ti, pero tengo que afrontarlo y ser fuerte, fuerte como tú lo eres ahora ,damos unos cuantos pasos y cada vez estamos más cerca, pero no lo suficiente… yo solo me despido ,te regalo una sonrisa y desapareces enfrente de mi poco a poco…

Y ahora ….

_Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo,__  
__No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, hoy te echo de menos..._

Ahora diecisiete meses después de aquel día , yo sigo sin poder sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón…trato de no pensar en la mas mínima cosa que me haga recordarte pero no puedo, a veces te alucino, te puedo ver , oigo tu voz llamándome como lo solías hacer … pero siempre termino dándome cuenta de que todo fue un sueño…

_Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber amiga estés donde estés que si te falta el aliento__  
__yo te lo daré, si te sientes sola háblame que te estaré escuchando__  
__aunque no te pueda ver,_

Y me pregunto también si estarás sintiéndote igual que yo , me pregunto si en algún momento del día o de la noche yo paso por tu mente ,¿ o será que ya te olvidaste de mi? …no te has pasado a visitarme durante todo este tiempo, me pone triste, y a la vez me enoja ,pero se que puedes tener tus razones… solo espero recuerdes que aquí estoy y estaré siempre para ti .

_aunque no te pueda ver..._

ahí estaré siempre recordándote aunque ya no te pueda ver , aunque ya no te pueda tocar , seguirás ahí en mi mente y corazón , porque yo creo en nuestros lazos que son más fuerte que nada en este mundo .

_De tantas cosas que perdí, diría que solo guardo lo que fue__  
__mágico tiempo que nacío un Abril..._

¿Qué cosas perdí? Mis poderes quizá, pero junto con ellos se fue la cosa más preciada de mi vida… y es verdad lo que dicen… no me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que te perdí…y no es que no me diera cuenta , ya lo sospechaba ,pero nunca estos sentimientos habían sido tan fuertes como ahora.

_Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel__  
__y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti..._

Mi familia, mis compañeros y mis amigos… me miran con tanta lastima a veces ,que no lo puedo soportar, ¿será que mi tristeza es muy notable? El otro día Keigo me pregunto si me sentía solo sin ti…no pude responderle sinceramente, y con él tampoco se puede hablar seriamente, aunque contestar con una negativa solo me hizo sentirme peor por dentro , porque se lo mucho que te extraño, lo mucho que te necesito ahora…_  
_  
_No tengo más motivos para darte que esta fría soledad__  
__que necesito darte tantas cosas más..._

Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho todo lo que siento, de no habértelo demostrado cuando pude y tuve la oportunidad, y ahora aquí me ves lamentándome, creo que tienes mucha razón cuando me llamas idiota , porque justamente eso soy. Pero ten por seguro que aquí seguiré yo , esperándote no importa cuánto tiempo pase , aquí seguiré con la esperanza de que vuelvas…

¿Será que algún día te podre volver a ver Rukia?

* * *

**Waaa que deprimente , xD bueno espero me digan que piensan jaja y ojala vuelva Rukia pronto y regrese a la normalidad al pobre ichi T_T **

**Saludoss ^^**


End file.
